


AC Day 4: Bodyguard

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A little more angsty than expected at first, Advent Calendar, Bodyguard AU, But it could have been worse, Day 4, F/M, Full Human AU, Illidan is an actor, Maiev his bodyguard, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan Stormrage is a famous actor promised to a pretty great career.Maiev Shadowsong is currently working as a bodyguard and got hired to protect Illidan.Despite their initial hate toward each other in their school years, they have to work together for their own good.----AU based roughly on the movie "The Bodyguard" (yes the one with Whitney Houston) set in a simili of our world.





	AC Day 4: Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said it, I got the main idea (Actor/Bodyguard) with the movie "The Bodyguard".  
> They're both humans actually and refer to earthly activity so don't search the WoW too much :P
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> PS: It shouldn't become a big fic in itself but if you want to know more about this AU, you can ask me and I'll answer with pleasure ^^

She was cursing, a lot.

She would have loved to complain that she wasn't paid enough for this but it was false, she was indeed well paid to do her job. A blessing and a curse. But where did this idiot went?

Running through the streets, Maiev was searching after the places Illidan could have run to after the phone call but she couldn't find him. Even if she knew she had been hired to protect him, she felt deep down that she was mostly going to make him pay. Her job was on the line and if anything were to happen to him…

She preferred not thinking about it.

A pub suddenly got her attention as the customers were really loud, you could hear them from the outside. They were shouting and chanting and from her college's years, she would have sworn those were the sounds of a drinking contest. Not really knowing what she was hoping for, she got closer to the pub and tried to see through the windows she was spotting Illidan in the crowd. Unfortunately, the mist covering the window wasn't helping her. Sighing loudly, promising to herself to make Illidan pay more for every minute she was spending searching for him and for every time her hope to have found him got crushed, she opened the door.

People were singing, falsely and loudly, over the tune coming from the radio as the sound of glasses hitting the tables was covering the conversations. For a week’s night, the place was crowded and it wasn’t easy to see everyone faces but Maiev kept going, looking at everyone. The only thing she was hoping for was that if Illidan was there, no one would be aware of it.

A purple spot caught her sight from the corner of her eyes and she turned around, holding her sigh of relief as she recognized his favorite hoodie. Calmly, she walked to the table, already full of empty glasses, where he was sitting, the hood hiding his face from the crowd. He was looking down, probably staring at the table as he kept his hands in the pocket. At this point, Maiev really hoped it was Illidan. When she got close enough, the man finally rose his head.

Thank God, it was Illidan.

He was wearing his drunkenness on his face and had a sad smile as he recognized Maiev. He knew he would be in trouble but even his pretty face wouldn’t save him from her wrath as it was like she had been immune to it for years. She finally let out her sigh of relief and tried her best to push back all of her anger, this wasn’t the time nor the place to make a scene. She had to get him out first without revealing to anyone who he was.

“Had fun?” she asked with a fake smile as he shrugged to answer her. “Now it’s time to go home.”

The anger was piercing in her voice and Illidan could only get up on his feet to follow her because if she had to carry him, she would do it. Easily. As he didn’t want his pride to be hurt even more, he moved toward her but quickly had to realize it was a mistake. He fell on the table and succeeded almost by miracles to protect his head with his arms. Maiev cursed under her breath and went to help him get back up fast, not wanting those peoples to get interested in them. Putting one of his arms around her neck, she got him on his feet again but didn’t say anything, it wasn’t the time.

As she began to walk to the door, Illidan stopped her.

“Paying.” He said, pointing toward the counter.

“Are you serious?” She muttered. “Couldn’t you pay before?!”

Another shrug answered her. Knowing that Illidan wouldn’t be able to stand alone, she made them turn around and went to the counter, decided to pay everything herself in case the barman would look at the name on Illidan’s card. She still asked for a receipt so she could get her money back one way or another. Especially that Illidan hadn’t chosen the cheaper drink.

Finally outside, Maiev began to walk, decided to put an end to this awful night. She was almost feeling the headache coming and her only wish was to get rid of Illidan for a few hours without putting her job on the line. Speaking of Illidan, it was obvious the night wouldn’t end well for him. Now that he was moving and outside, his face was becoming extremely white and she could see him actually holding his breath.

“Illidan,” she tried to say calmly but with an ounce of threatening. “If you puke on me, I swear that when we get home, I put you in the shower and wash you like a dirty dog!”

He slowly moved his head up and down while trying to make a thumb up, telling her he was understanding. They kept moving when suddenly, she felt him getting out of her grasp and her first reflex had been to catch him around the waist so he wouldn’t fall. She realized too late he started throwing up. Her shirt and pants were ruined and she cursed again, out loud. He was now on all fours, getting everything he had ingested since the evening out, ruining not only his clothes but also his hair falling around. Crouching next to him, she patted her back waiting for him to finish. She couldn’t even be angry anymore as she knew it was coming but this wasn’t meaning she wouldn’t add it to the long list of things she’ll make him pay for one day.

“Illidan, you do realize it would be catastrophic if they were a paparazzi right?” She scolded him. “Could you imagine the news tomorrow? “Famous actor Illidan Stormrage found drunk and puking on the side on the road with an unknown woman.” What a nice way to start the day.”

As he was finally done and that she was helping him getting back on his feet, he muttered a few words and Maiev had to ask him to repeat.

“Don’t care!” he shouted. “They’ve ‘ready took the role of my life! Am nothing now!”

“And you won’t get it back like that.” She had to remind him.

“My career is over…” he began to sob.

Maiev sighed once again, wondering why when he had to drop his ego, it was only to act like that. Couldn’t he just drop his ego and not whine about it? Especially while being drunk? In times like that, she was almost regretting accepting the job.

They kept moving toward his place, thankfully not too far away from the pub she found him and Illidan was still crying. Ever since she met him, back in elementary school, he always bragged on how he would be an actor and it went worst with the teenage years when he was telling everyone he would be the greatest actor. And she had to admit that even back then, it was a possibility, he was good looking and had a natural gift to act. It had always been obvious it was his path and it actually never surprised Maiev to see him rising as a star not too long after they finished school. But in those last weeks, a new project had been launched. Everyone was talking about it as the movie of the century and when Illidan got approached to play the main role, he felt that it was the role of his life. Unfortunately, he got a call that day to tell him they had found a better actor to play the role and it had devastated him. He ditched Maiev and ran away.

“Thank you…for being there.” Illidan dropped between two sobs, getting his face close to her.

“That’s my job.” She said in an exasperated tone. “And get that mouth away!”

They finally arrived at his place and the first thing Maiev did was to drop him in the bathroom in case he would throw up again and went to get rid of her clothes, changing them to something more comfortable to take care of Illidan. When she came back, he was still sitting on the floor, thankfully not crying anymore.

“Let me rot here.” He said as she got close to him.

“And let your agent find you like that in the morning? I’ll be the one in trouble!”

Without protesting that much, he let her get his clothes off, only leaving him in his underwear but they both couldn’t care less. Then, she helped him to move to the bathtub and made him lean over it. Softly, she began to wash his hair.

“I thought I would be washed like “a dirty dog”.”

“You’re pathetic enough tonight.”

Seeing him like that actually got rid of her anger toward him and she knew that her anger tonight was more directed to herself than him. She had straight up failed at her job and didn’t know better than putting all that stress on Illidan who was already down. But at the same time, she failed that if she wasn’t showing him how awful his action was, he would do it again. It was like he couldn’t understand that she wasn’t just a friend and that she was paid to watch over him. And if she was getting paid, she could also get fired.

Delicately, she put his hair into a towel and made him sat on the floor as she began to dry it. She knew his little beauty ritual and made sure that she was at least drying his hair like he used to. He was awfully silent and Maiev guessed he was finally falling asleep. Not only would it be a relief but they could finally close the day and forget about it. But before, she had to make something clear.

“Listen up Illidan,” she began. “The next time you lock me here and run away to ruin your career, it won’t end well. Maybe you don’t care about your job but I care about mine. And I need it.”

As only silence answered her, she became afraid he did fall asleep and that her warning went into a deaf ear. But quickly he rose his head.

“You…Don’t need it.” He said, slowly as Maiev’s assumption was right and that sleep was reclaiming him.

“You really live in another world.” She sighed. “And how do I get my money to live?”

 “…Me.” He answered, turning around to face her.

“You really need to sleep, you’re not making sense anymore.”

Before Illidan could anything, she was on his side, an arm around his chest to help him get up, the other holding his own arm around her neck. He began to start fighting it, muttering words but Maiev was having none of that. Using her strength, she carried him through the hallways to reach his bedroom and quickly dropped him on the bed. The day had exhausted her not only physically but also mentally and she only wanted it to stop.

Using his last strengths, Illidan grabbed her and pulled her into the bed, crashing his lips to hers. Surprised, Maiev didn’t move and let him kiss her. It happened barely for a few seconds before he crashed back into the bed.

“Love you.” were the only words he succeeded to whisper before snoring.

Maiev finally got the strength to move and she rubbed her face, unable to fully realize what just happened. She let out a small sarcastic laugh before kicking the bed, without conviction.

“Dumbass. You’re drunk.” She muttered before leaving the room, touching her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
